Little Manhattan 2: All Grown Up
by Blue Luck
Summary: Gabe, a senior, is happy with a girlfriend and a scholership to USC for football. His life changes when he runs into Rosemary Telesco for the first time since they were 11. It is the start of a big adventure. *sorry for bad grammar... I wrote this when I was about 12 and I didn't have spell check.
1. It's Her Again

Into

A now eighteen year old Gabe Burton just graduated from his public high school in New York and was heading off to college in a few weeks. Gabe had gotten a scholarship to the University of Southern California for football. Place kicking. His parents, Adam and Leslie, have been re-married for several years now. And his girlfriend, Jenifer Lewis, was also going to USC. He was very happy with his life, until today.

Chapter 1: It's Her Again

_Wow, my dream of being a place kicker is coming true! I can't wait! And my baby, Jen is coming too! Perfect, crazy huh?_ Gabe thought as he walked down Central Park. Then he ran into someone and they both fell off their feet onto their butts.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" the girl said as they both got to their feet. _Ouch! Who is this girl- wait she looks familiar? Oh no, it's-it's Rosemary Telesco. All of a sudden I was tongue-tied and just nervous. Not this feeling again!_

"I'm-I'm good, really! Are you okay?" Gabe stumbled as he glanced quickly at Rosemary. She was holding her nose, with a bit of blood on her finger. When their eyes met they both stopped in their words. Rosemary then broke out into a smile when she realized it was _him._ _Oh great! She knows it's me! Maybe-maybe I could distract her and- and leave! Yeah, great plan Gabe! God, I hate myself! Why'd I come here? _

Rosemary smiled and removed her hand from her face to reveal a beautiful, mature face. "Gabe? Is that you? It's me, Rosemary Telesco! You remember me, right?" she urged and took his hand. Gabe was once again tongue-tied, but he managed to spit some words out.

"Yeah- yeah it's me, Gabe. And you're Rosemary Telesco! My friend from-from karate," Gabe stuttered wiggling his hand out of hers. He started laughing nervously and she continued grinning at him.

"Well Gabe, I've missed you! I haven't seen you since I was 11. What are you doing here?" Rosemary asked, rising to her feet. People also in the park were starting to stare at them. Gabe quickly bounced to his feet and continued grinning like an idiot. _What am I doing? Why am I nervous? I don't love her anymore! I love Jen, my girlfriend._

"I-I was in the neighborhood. What-what are you doing here?" he babbled, grinning still. _Her smile, it's beautiful. Wait, did I say I was in the neighborhood? _Rosemary blushed and tried reaching for Gabe's hand again. He quickly stepped backwards and smiled again. She lost her smile, and her eyes started filling with disappointment.

"I just got back from a school in- in California. I've been living there for a-a really long time with my aunt. I got into a much better private school there. I came back to see my parents, sister, and of course Birdie," Rosemary smiled, looking down at her feet. Gabe was nodding and still smiling. "Hey, come with me? To my house?" she added, successfully taking his hand. _Why is she doing this to me? She broke my heart seven years ago. Does she think I haven't moved on? Well, I have _"Uhh come... uhh sure," Gabe muttered and they walked off, hand and hand.

The two walked to their great penthouse. It was just as amazing as Gabe had remembered it. Rosemary burst into the house into the cheery environment of her old home. "Birdie! I'm back!" she let out. A chunky, cheerful old lady came out smiling.

"Birdie missed you, Child! Come here!" she beckoned opening up her arms. Rosemary laughed and ran into her nanny's warm body. Birdie was grinning, but when she opened her eyes and saw Gabe she full out started cracking up._ Why is she laughing? _

"Is that the same boy from- then? Man you like him!" Birdie laughed letting go of Rosemary who turned around blushing. Gabe smiled nervously. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, like when he saw Rosemary in the dress._ What's going on here? Ahh not again! Not this feeling! _

"Come on, let's go to my room," Rosemary motioned for Gabe to follow. He hurried after her almost tripping. Rosemary laughed silently to herself, but Gabe noticed and sighed. Rosemary took his hand again and squeezed it reassuringly. Gabe smiled warmly to her. And they entered the room._ I've missed this smell! What is it, strawberry? Yeah, strawberry._ Just then his phone started ringing, it was Jenifer. He declined the call on accident. "Oops. It-it was my-my gir-girlfriend," Gabe stuttered heavily. Rosemary's smile went extinct. She sat on her bed and looked at Gabe sadly.

She spoke softly, "A girlfriends? That's... great. I had a boyfriend, but I broke up with him for- for another boy. So what's this girl's name?" Rosemary trailed off. _Why does she sound disappointed? Does she like me? Was I that boy she broke up for some dude for? I hate myself even more!_

"Jen-Jenifer Lewis. She's going to USC with me in two weeks. I'm going to college there," Gabe said proudly. Rosemary broke out into a grin and announced she was going there too._ Jenifer Lewis, the girl I'm in love with and Rosemary Telesco, my first love._ Rosemary was smiling bigger than ever and she was scooting closer to Gabe, who just sat down. Gabe fakely smiled and began trying to scoot away._ Did this girl not hear me say I had a girlfriend? Jessie, wait? Jenifer! Yeah Jenifer! Why did I forget?_

Rosemary started talking again, "So we should hang out at USC. It will be fun. Just me and you..." _Why did she trail off? And once again, did she hear me say I had- have! Have a girlfriend! _

Gabe looked like he was in pain as she said this, "And Jen. My girlfriend, who is also coming to USC. Hey, maybe you two will be friends!" Gabe shouted impulsively. She scouted away, looking scared. She had a doubtful look on her face, but slowly nodded.

_God, she must think I'm an idiot!_ "So you want to meet her? Jenifer?" Gabe asked slowly. Rosemary smiled, but politely declined. Gabe narrowed his eyes, confused. "I'm meeting Tim Staples. Do you remember him?" she asked after explain. Gabe's mouth dropped. _I know where this is all heading!_ He thought as he pictured her and Tim getting married. But he quickly bounced back into his normal expression and nodded understandingly.

"So what do you wanna-" Rosemary was interrupted by Gabe... kissing her._ What! Did! I! Just! Do?_ He quickly backed away to see her expression. Rosemary's eyes were closed, but a small smile grew on her perfect lips. She leaned back in for another kiss. Gabe let her. _Why am I doing this? Her lips just feel so... nice..._ Rosemary Telesco kissing him back would have been great 7 years ago, although. Gabe continued to kiss her. It was amazing. _I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. But I love her..._


	2. Realization

The whole yesterday was blurry to Gabe. All he remembered was Rosemary, and her lips. He woke up late today. He was late for school. He had to ask his dad for a ride. "Dad, can you give me a ride to school?" Gabe asked groggily. Adam looked up at him and scowled.

"Wake up late?" he asked.

"Yes. Sorry. It won't happen again," said Gabe, meaning it. He felt sick to his stomach. _Cooties... No, they aren't real, are they? Can't be. I've kissed Jill- JEN many times. Jen, I've kissed Jen, many times..._ "So, about the ride?"

"Ask your mom. I have work soon," Adam said. _ Oh yeah, my parents re-married. And my dad is now a coach and gym teacher at my old middle school. It's pretty cool seeing them together again._ Gabe nodded and walked into his parents' bedroom.

"Hey, Mom? Can I have a ride?" asked Gabe hopefully. His mother, Leslie, quit her job recently and was staying at home now days. His mom looked up smiling. She was also a lot happier. Being married and having days off. It was a good life for her now.

"Sure. Wait in the car, I'll be there in a minute," she said cheerfully. Gabe grinned. He grabbed his purple backpack and quickly slipped on his sneakers and was out the door. Ralph picked him up as usual. He slid open the elevator door with a smile.

"Mr. Gabe! Sleep in?" he asked, playfully. Gabe nodded, groggily. He suddenly reached up and touched his lips. _Rosemary Telesco kissed these lips... What the hell did I do? And Jen... How am I gonna tell her? She's going to hate me. I hate me. Why did I have to kiss her?_ Gabe decided that he'd act like it never happened. Hopefully Rosemary would do the same. _It's not like I'll see her. She's just here to visit. She won't be in the neighborhood or anything__..._ Gabe had "spoken" too soon. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, he was face to face with Rosemary.

She smiled radiantly and gave him a kiss. Gabe was stunned. Luckily she pulled away; he might've kept kissing her. _She is an amazing kisser._ _Wait, what am I saying?_ "Hey cutie," Rosemary winked. Gabe's jaw dropped.

"Why are you here?" he asked sternly, taking her wrist and leading her away from the elevator. She turned to him with a goofy grin.

"To see you of course! And so I could come to school with you. I've been waiting for you for like an hour!" Rosemary beamed. Gabe felt a rock form in his throat._ Did she just say to come to school with me? Oh my god..._ Just then his dad came out. He looked just as stunned.

Rosemary wasn't getting the message. "Hey, Mr. Burton! It's me Rosemary Telesco. Gabe's old karate friend!" she said perkily. All he did was nod and smile. Until he found the right words.

"Yeah, yeah, no, I remember. It's been a long time," he said, out-of-it. "Well, you look great! How have you been? Oh, Mom talked me into driving you," he said, happily. _Oh no. They are becoming friends. And he'll ask about Jen later... We are going to have another talk. Not again, not the birds and the- bees!_ Gabe had no desire to listen to his father and his first love's conversation.

"Come on! Let's go Dad," rushed Gabe. Adam looked and him and smiled and motioned for Rosemary to follow. "Rosemary is getting a ride?" Gabe asked, so only his dad could hear. Gabe looked over his shoulder and smiled at Rosemary.

"Yes. Of course! Aren't you to-?" he didn't have to finish for Gabe to know what he was talking about. He quickly shook his head. Adam's eyes widened, he mouthed "Why is she here?" Gabe motioned his hand; his dad knew it meant he'd explain later. Adam left the two to get his red pick-up truck. _Oh no. We can't be alone!_

"Gabe, are you okay?" asked Rosemary, taking his hand. Gabe couldn't resist and let her hold it. Stroke it with her thumb. Raise it to her heart... It made Gabe's fingers tingle. Jen never made him feel like this. The excitement, the happiness, the desire to kiss her endlessly... He couldn't take his eyes off of her perfect lips. She noticed. "I really want to kiss you," she whispered, bringing his hand to her lips. _My God... she changed a lot. I guess that what California does to a person._

Just in time, Adam pulled up with a honk. "Let's go kids!" he called. Gabe quickly pulled his hand away from hers and rushed into the front seat. Rosemary climbed into th_e _back. The first few minutes were awkward. "So, when did you start going to Manhattan High?" Adam asked.

"Today, actually. I'm moving back in with my parents. I missed them so much. And Birdie and my sister," Rosemary informed happily. Gabe turned back to look at her. She smiled, he smiled back. When he went to turn away, he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her soft gaze that made him feel so warm. He smile that lifted his spirits up. Her voice that made his heart melt. He could go on. She turned away suddenly and looked out the window. _Wait, what just happened? Am I that hideous? Why can't she look at me? _Gabe finally was able to turn away. He saw his school. Standing tall and proud.

"Here we are!" Adam said enthusiastically. Gabe shook his head and quickly left the car. Rosemary and Adam followed. He had to explain why his son and Rosemary were late. They walked into an empty hallway. Gabe had to lead to the office. The cheery receptionist greeted them.

"Hello, Gabe," Gabe was familiar in the office... "Hello, Mr. Burton. And you must be Rosemary Telesco. I heard you were joining us today."

"Yes, I am. I'm glad to be here."

"Welcome anyways. Why is Gabe late, today?" Mrs. Stevens asked.

"We had to get Rosemary. We had a bit of a late start as well. You know teenagers. I apologize for the tardiness though," said Adam, with a smile. _Could this situation get any worse? I swear if the rest of the year goes on like this I'll have no girlfriend, no friends, and no scholarship__._

"Rosemary, where might your parent be?" she asked. Rosemary smiled her breath taking smile.

"They are busy at the moment. They'll be coming in at lunch to meet with you guys. Don't worry," Rosemary explained.

"Okay. That's understandable. Gabe, Rosemary you kids my leave. Mr. Burton will just have to sign a few things. If that's okay," said Mrs. Stevens. He nodded and waved good bye to us. As soon as they stepped out into the empty hall, Rosemary pulled Gabe aside and started kissing him. He didn't fight it. Gabe became absorbed in her.

Then, Gabe woke up. _Thank God! It was just a dream_. Gabe hadn't had a dream about Rosemary since the first time he fell in love with her. He knew it was a sign that he was really in love with her again. He knew he'd have to have talk with Rosemary and Jen. He'd need to break up with her. He didn't want to, but he was in love with Rosemary now. He'd have to re-tell Rosemary about his love with her... _It went so well the first time I told her. She just let it hang- and hang. _Gabe had a lot to look forward too. But that dream did help Gabe come to a realization. He never stopped loving Rosemary Telesco.


	3. Regret

In the morning, the first thing Gabe did was text Rosemary. _Lucky me, I got her number. And added her on Facebook... I'm weak._ Gabe spent a good 10 minutes deciding what to send her.

**Hey Rosemary. Wanna hang out today? :)**

The next text would be harder send. The text to Jen. It took Gabe even longer trying to come up with this text.

**Jen, we need to talk... Can we meet up today? If so, when and where?**

** -Gabe **

He out haled deeply. He could've either made the best to worst decision of his life. He was going to dump a really hot and nice girl who he did love, for Rosemary Telesco. _Rosemary is my first love, beautiful, and smart and funny! She's just my type! Wow, it's been a while since I've said that._

Jen was the first to text back. Gabe nervously raised his phone to his eyes gaze. He slowly unlocked his phone and read the message that would end everything. Hopefully she'd realize what he was trying to say and break up with him, herself.

**Okay babe (; How about Central Prk? Meet me there at 3. Luv ya babe! 3**

_Oh no. Not what I expected. I wonder what she's expecting..._ Gabe was not looking forward to that talk. He threw himself down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hard. Gabe then heard his message tone again.

**Yeah, sure, I'd love too! Not until 5:30 though. I'll be busy 'til then. Meet me at Central Park. ;)**

Gabe was relieved seeing Rosemary's message. A girl he actually wanted to get winkie face texts from. _I wonder what she's doing. Maybe cello lessons. I remember she liked that instrument. _He was remember the times she had to cancel "dates" because of cello. _I'm more of a trumpet player, myself._ It didn't really matter to him anymore, because he had a date with Rosemary today.

He decided to get up and pick clothes for his day. Gabe didn't realize how nice he'd want to look. _I want to look nice for Rosemary- and Jen, I guess... _Gabe first tried on a plain blue t-shirt with light blue jeans. _No._ Next he tried on an orange t-shirt with plaid shorts. He tried on a black shirt that had the X-BOX logo. _Hell no._ He finally found an acceptable shirt. A navy blue, button up short sleeved shirt and a pair of nice jeans.

After an hour, Gabe was still waiting. _Can 3 o'clock not come faster? This is torture!_ He decided to talk a walk before going to the park. Maybe to see his friend, Matt, he hasn't seen him in a while. He left the apartment, after yelling at his dad, saying where he was going. He thought about taking his electric, but decided to walk.

_My nine block ratio has expanded to the whole town. I own this town, all of it this time. _Gabe still liked pretending some buildings are pirate ships, he still liked taking his scooter out for a spin now and then (he mostly used his car though), and he still like exploring New York's parks. He began to think about the trip him and Rosemary took to look at the apartment. Gabe completely forgot about Matt and just walked.

When Gabe finally snapped back into reality, it was 2: 43. _Dammit!_ He hand wandered 15 blocks away from Central Park. Gabe took off into a run. He didn't stop either. _Ending love, or stopping love. It's still love. And I have to work for it. _He ran until his lungs felt as if they were about to burst. He reached the park at 2: 59.

As he entered, the first person he saw was Jen. Texting. As always. She had long blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. She was tall as well. And a great body... according to all the guys at Gabe's high school. "Jen! Hi!" Gabe said breathing hard. She looked up and smiled. Gabe was doubling over trying to catch his breath.

"Hey babe!" she said, raising him up into a kiss. Her lips tasted of cotton candy. Her lip gloss. Gabe never really liked that taste or smell. Jen was reluctant to stop kissing him, but he managed to push her away.

"Okay, so about our talk?" Gabe said. Jen nodded. "Okay, good. Let's walk and talk." They started to walk along the path. Jen chattered, a lot. Gabe barely got a word in. She tried to talk his hand, but he avoided it. She ignored it.

"So, Damion was totally checking-"

"Stop! Jen, stop! I need to talk to you. Okay, do you understand?" Gabe demanded, grabbing her shoulders. She nodded, smiling, trying to pull him into a kiss.

"No. Jen, I like you a lot. Okay, I might actually love you. You're nice and pretty. But, I- I met someone else. Someone I've loved my whole life. I'm sorry. We are breaking up," Gabe rushed. Jen's cotton candy lips fell. "I'm sorr-" Gabe didn't get to finish. Jen slapped him. Then walked off. Gabe stood there holding his hand on his cheek.

He checked his phone, still holding his cheek. 3:29. Gabe went to go love for Rosemary. He walked about, looking anxiously. He checked Strawberry Fields, the tunnel, the place where he watched her dance, and the birthday party place. Gabe was nervous that she ditched him. He decided to check out the ice cream stand that he had to buy Rosemary.

Rosemary was there... with Tim Staples. Kissing. _I was wrong all those years ago. This is more excruciation than seeing your woman grapple with another man._ Rosemary pulled away and saw Gabe. She blushed. His mouth had dropped open. "Oh my gosh. Gabe! Hi! I was just finishing up with Tim-"

"I see that! You know what, I'll just go. Have fun with Ashton Kutcher," muttered Gabe, walking away. Rosemary followed. Gabe was too angry and sad to notice. He walked to the boat house, crying. The place he admitted his love for Rosemary. Lucky him, it was empty. He sat on the floor and cried.

Rosemary stood there and waited a minute before making herself present. "Gabe," she muttered softly. He looked up tearfully. "Gabe, can I explain?" she asked, smiling. Gabe frowned. "Please, please. Gabe, I need to talk to you. Explain. Please."

Gabe smiled weakly and nodded slowly. _She may have just broken my heart, but I still love her._ Rosemary plopped herself next to him. "Tim, he asked me out on a date today. I did, because I know you won't date me. He asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. He kissed me though. I didn't want him to kiss me. They thing I understand is why you're crying. Why?" she asked.

_I'm not strong enough to tell her I love her, again. I just can't_. "Jen broke up with me. I needed comfort and I thought you were ignoring me or something. I couldn't find you," Gabe said. _I hate lying to her._ Rosemary nodded and he saw a bit of regret in her eyes. Saying yes to Tim. "It's okay. You and Tim are good together," choked out Gabe. Rosemary gave him a big hug. She held him for a moment. Gabe felt himself blushing, excited. When it ended he felt just as heartbroken as he did before.

_Tim Staples. I could see where this is headed. Marriage. I can't let that happen. But I can't tell her I love her._ That afternoon they talked. Told them about their lives for the past few years. It was lovely for both of them. Both of them were afraid to admit their love for one another. They stayed smiled, but inside they were torched. Not being able to kiss one another. Both filled with regret.


	4. Rosemary's Discovery

Rosemary woke up. It was two days after she and Gabe had that long talk. Two days since she's seen him. The whole talk there was a churning in her stomach. Butterflies. She wanted to kiss him. Rosemary would've, if Tim hadn't asked her out. _The only reason I'm going out with him is to make Gabe jealous. I should break up with him. I mean, him and Jen aren't dating anymore. _

Inside her head she was having a war with herself. She had a date with Tim today, maybe she'd see Gabe, is what she was hoping. That's the only reason she dragged herself out of bed and made herself presentable. A blue casual dress it what she picked. Not a fancy dress up dress, a dress you'd wear just to look nice for schools.

"Hey, Birdie," said Rosemary, lifelessly. Her nanny looked up and smiled. She had prepared a breakfast. Rosemary's little sister was already finished up with her pancakes and bacon, and was washing the dishes. Rosemary walked to the fridge to look for yogurt. _Out._

"I'm gonna go to the store to get yogurt. I'll be back soon," informed Rosemary. Birdie stood up and shook her head.

"No, we could send someone to get it for you. Hold on a second-"

"No. It's fine. I'll go, 'bye," Rosemary left, without hearing another word. She felt unhappy and lost knowing that she was dating Tim and not Gabe. _Maybe I wasn't mature enough to love Gabe when I was 11, but I am now. I need to prove to Gabe that girls do mature faster than boys. Haha. _ That memory brought a smile to her face. When she got a free ice cream out of him. Their walk. It was so magical, when she thought about it now.

When she got there she found her favorite yogurt and went to pay, when she ran into Jen. She was drinking Starbucks. Rosemary recognized her from Gabe's Facebook. She stalked him a little bit. And this girl resembled Jen. _Wow, she's pretty._

"Hey, you're Jen, right?" asked Rosemary.

She gave Rosemary an odd look, as if she was crazy. But she nodded. "Uh, yeah. Who are you?" she asked, confused.

"I'm Rosemary Telesco. Gabe's friend. You're his ex-girlfriend, right?" Rosemary asked,

"I'd rather not talk about it, but yes," she said annoyed. She turned and started walking away. Rosemary wanted to talk to her though.

"Wait! I want to talk to you. Wait up," she called, leaving her yogurt on a fruit stand. Jen turned looking oddly at her again. "I want to ask some questions. Is that cool?" said Rosemary, smiling. Jen reluctantly nodded.

"Sure. I'm not doing anything since what happened with Gabe," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That's what I want to talk to you about: Gabe. So what happened between you too? When did you break up? Sorry, not to be nosy or anything. I'm just curious. I haven't seen him in a really long time. He doesn't really want to talk to me anymore... Enough about me, so will you accept my question asking?" smiled Rosemary.

"Yeah, whatever," she agreed. "So we broke up two days ago at Central Park. It really hurt. I was surprised. I have no idea we broke up," she mumbled. Rosemary raised her eyebrows. She was helplessly confused. _What? She broke up with him for no reason? And she's sad? Why'd she break up with him in the first place?_

"You're sad? Why?" Rosemary heard herself pour out. Jen gave her a "WTF?" face. Rosemary tried not to laugh at this.

"Isn't everyone sad after a break up? I don't have a heart of stone, you know," she hissed under her breath. It was Rosemary's turn to roll her eyes.

"If you're sad and stuff, then why the hell did you break up with Gabe? For no reason!" exclaimed/ demanded Rosemary. Now Jen's extreme "WTF?" face was on. And she was really looking at Rosemary as if she was crazy.

She raised a finger and started yelling, "Gabe broke up with me! Okay? Got that? I loved him! I'd never dump him! Why would you think it's the other way around?"

Rosemary's jaw dropped._ Gabe lied to me! I can't believe it! Why though? I don't understand..._ "Well- Gabe said you broke up with him. What- why'd he break up with you, then?" she softly mumbled.

"I'm leaving after I answer this. He said he was still in love with some other girl or something," Jen kept her word, and left. Leaving Rosemary wide eyed and confused. _Has he had other girlfriends? Is he talking about me? Should Have I kissed him yesterday? I need to talk to Gabe..._

Rosemary marched all the way down to Gabe's apartment building. Once she got there, she had lost all her courage. She wasn't expecting to be this nervous. She sucked it up and marched in though. Ralph was still there. She was surprised. She waved slowly at him.

"Hello, need a lift young lady?" he smiled. Rosemary nodded and got out. He slid it the doors shut. "What floor are you going to?"

"Gabe Burton's floor," she said softly. She didn't remember exactly what floor he was on. Rosemary was scared that Ralph might recognize her once she said "Gabe."

"You know Gabe? Nice young man," said Ralph.

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine. I'm Rosemary," she said without thinking. Ralph turned to her shocked.

"No kidding? Mr. Gabe talks so much about you! Gosh, he's crazy about you!" he exclaimed. Rosemary blushed. Thankfully, they arrived at the floor. She quickly got off. Gabe was sitting by his door, his hand buried in his face.

"Gabe! You owe me an exclamation!" Rosemary wasn't sure about her feeling towards Gabe until then. They were anger. Gabe shot up; his face was red from crying. Rosemary glared at him.

"Hey, Rosemary," he squeaked.

"You'll never guess who I ran into today!" she snarled. Gabe shrugged and shocks his head. He mouthed "Who?" She laughed crazily. "Well, let me tell you who! I met Jen! Guess what I learned?" Rosemary yelled.

"Oh no..." Gabe said. He was petrified. He was showing it as well. Rosemary saw his legs wobbling as she backed into the door. She walked up to him, placing her finger on her chest.

"We better go in. You have some explaining to do," she demanded. Gabe was tongue tied. His mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out.

"My parents too," he finally said smally.

"I don't care. Let's go," said Rosemary. Gabe opened the door and Rosemary slammed it behind him. _I'm so going to kill him... or kiss him. Whatever comes first. I'm good either way._ Gabe was going to be interrogated like never before.


	5. Perfect

As Rosemary marched Gabe into the apartment, she spotted his parents. "Uhh- hi Dad. Hi Mom. You remember Rosemary, right?" mumbled Gabe, staring at their shocked faces. Rosemary waved to them with a smile on her face.

"Umm- yeah. Telesco, right? From karate?" said his mom, quietly. Rosemary nodded. Gabe sighed heavily and slightly turned to meet Rosemary's eyes. She went happy to annoyed at the eye contact. Gabe smiled a bit and snapped back forward. His mom started whispering in his father's ear.

He cleared his throat. "Well, me and your mother are going to take a walk. We'll be back in a few... Okay?" he said, eyeing them. Gabe nodded and then was pulled to him room.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" he called before the door was slammed shut. Gabe tugged him arm away from Rosemary. "What the hell is wrong with you? You totally just embarrassed me in front of my parents! What's wrong with you?

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Telling me Jen broke up with you. I bailed my date with Tim today, because of you. We were never a thing. Why are you being like this?" Rosemary demanded. Gabe looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the idea of you and Tim together. I don't think that's a crime, do you?" he asked.

"Well, no... But I don't understand why you even care who I go on dates with. You had a girlfriend. And I'm sure there are other girls stupid enough to go out with you!" yelled Rosemary.

"Does that include you? 'Cause it sure seemed like it when you kissed me!" snapped Gabe. Rosemary shot him a glare.

"NO! That's when I forgot how stupid you are! I have no interest what-so-ever to be dating you! "She yelled. Gabe smirked a bit. "You think you are so great, don't you? Just because-" Gabe had to shut her up somehow. He kissed her. When Rosemary got over the surprise and started kissing back, Gabe laughed in his head.

_I knew she wanted to kiss me. Our love is a two way street... _As Rosemary took his hands, he couldn't help but smile. He started to remember the first time they held hands. At the concert with her parents. The rush of the Shirley Temples, the sound of the most amazing singer the small town had ever known. It was his favorite date, besides the other dates he had with Rosemary. Whatever he did with Rosemary was his favorite date. The buying of ice cream and looking at apartments down town. Their first and last dance they had, so many years ago. _She's the reason all those ridiculous songs about love make sense to me._ _I really did love her._

All these memories flushed into his thoughts when they were kissing. Rosemary was remembering the same memories. "Gabe! We're home!" called Mrs. Burton, breaking them apart from their locked fingers and lips. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, as she walked into room. Rosemary took a few steps away from Gabe.

"Yeah, Mom. We're fine..." smiled Gabe, glancing over at her. She was smiling as well. Mrs. Burton looked at them oddly. "You can go now, Mom."

"Okay... I'm going to bring in snacks. Sound good?" she asked, still looking at them oddly. Gabe rolled his eyes at her, but nodded. "I'll be back in a second!" As she shut the door, Gabe took Rosemary's hands again and pulled her back into a kiss.

She pulled away. "What does this mean?" asked Rosemary, smiling.

"Umm..."

"I mean, does this kiss mean anything, or is it just for fun? Or does it mean something? I want it to mean something," said Rosemary, quietly. _Will she break my heart again? 'Cause I can't go through that again..._

"I do- I do! I want us to be US. A couple and everything. But you've broken my heart before; I can't help but wonder that you might do it again. I went through a pain. A pain that had no name!" Gabe exclaimed, tightening his grip on his hands.

"I won't do that, I promise. I'm more mature now. I-I love you! I love you more than anyone has loved. I love you! I love you! I love you!" Gabe's jaw dropped. The same words he said to her when he confessed his love for her.

_I just let it hang and hang and hang... Believe me, I wanted to say something. _"Rosemary, are you sure you love me?" is what Gabe said, instead of replying with 'I love you, too.'

"Yes! I've been waiting to see you since I went to camp. I missed you like crazy. You know the saying, 'Absence only makes the heart grow fonder.' Or something like that. But all I know is that I missed you and I love you," whispered Rosemary, getting closer.

Gabe had to give in. "I love you, too. So much," he grinned, kissing her on the cheek. Just then, his mother walked in. With a smile on her face. Gabe had the feeling she listened to the whole conversation. "Hi, Mom."

"Hello you two. I made some popcorn for you guys," she said smiling widely. Gabe smiled back and took the bowl. "Have fun. Me and your dad are going to the movies. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

Gabe looked to Rosemary, she nodded. "You can count us in!" said Gabe. Mrs. Burton beamed. Rosemary took Gabe's hand. It was a dream come true for Gabe and Rosemary. They'd been waiting for each other for years.

"Great! We'll be leaving in ten. Be ready?"

"Okay, thanks Mom," smiled Gabe. Once she left, he turned to Rosemary and continued kissing her. _What a perfect night. She's actually kissing me back! _Gabe forgot about the argument, Jen, Tim, his parents, her parents, his life... Just that he was kissing the girl of his dreams. And now that he had her, he'd never let her go.


	6. That Was Close

_After that first date, I felt amazing. Although, I didn't imagine that my parents would be involved... We watched The Hunger Games. It was a pretty good movie. It would've been better if Rosemary wasn't all kissy faces at that Peeta guy. Who was the actor? Josh Hutcherson? I don't know. But I, personally, think I'm better looking than him! A lot of people say we look alike, but I don't see it._

Is what Gabe thought as he woke up and went to get some breakfast. He was having another date with Rosemary that evening. He was excited. He was going to watch her have a cello performance with her orchestra group, than go out to dinner. The main reason she came back to New York in the first place, was because her orchestra group was pretty popular and a fancy performing arts place wanted them to play here.

"Hey, big guy!" greeted Gabe's father. Gabe smiled and got a bowl of cereal ready. He sat down next to his dad and they watched TV, happily. "We got the final paper work for your college registration. Would you like to fill it out?" Mr. Burton was smiling proudly.

"Yeah! Of course! I will later, I want to get ready and get some stuff for my date with Rosemary today," said Gabe. Mr. Burton nodded and turned back to the TV. _Mom was at a job interview. She did want to go back to work once I left. It'll be perfect in college. I'll have Rosemary and my football dream! If only Jen wasn't going there. Well, it's a big school!_

"Gabe, are you 100% sure on going to USC? You still have the option of going to college here in New York, or to Tennessee. They have really good program," said Adam.

"Yeah, Dad. I know, but I want to go to USC. That's where Rosemary is going," sighed Gabe. He knew that his dad knew that. Why would he even ask?

"I know. But you two could break up. You know that, right? I don't want you to be regretting this choice in the future," he explained.

Gabe looked at his father for a moment. He understood. "Yeah, I get it. But I don't think we'll be breaking up. Any time soon. Or at all, hopefully. I love her, Dad. She loves me back this time," informed Gabe.

Adam nodded and put his paper down. "I'm going to take a jog. Care to join me?" he asked. Gabe shook his head. "Okay, I'll be out in a sec. I need to get ready." Gabe nodded. Once he left the room, Gabe found a pen and started filling out the form. A few signatures and few check marks, and he was done. He slid it back into the envelope and put it on the counter. He sealed his future in that envelope. He was happy. He was finally really happy with his life.

Gabe went to go check his phone for texts. There were several texts. One from Matt, and other of his friends. A smile appeared on his face when he saw one from Rosemary. He opened it quickly.

**Hey :) Good morning amazing! I was wonder if you wanna hang out today? A little before the concert? I miss you ;)**

_Man, this girl is amazing! I love her so much._ Gabe started trying to think of the perfect text to send back. _This is a little harder than I thought..._ Is what he thought as he typed a few words in then deleted them. He decided to call her. It rang and rang.

"Hey! Gabe! How are you? I missed you. How are you?"

"I-I'm great. How are you? Oh- and I missed you, too!" as Gabe said that, he began blushing. He then felt his heart beating incredibly loud and fast. _If only I can do something _ "I'm fine. So do you want to hang out before our date?"

"Yeah- yeah, of course! When?"

"How about, in an hour? So we can hang out two hours, than my parents can drive us to the concert. Meet me at Central Park?"

"Sounds good. I-I'll see you in an hour, at Central Park. How about at-at Strawberry Fields?"

"Yeah. Sounds perfect. Well, I'll talk to you then. Bye, Gabe. I love you."  
>"I love you, too," whispered Gabe, his heart was betting louder and faster than ever. Than the soft click of the disconnection of the phones made it beat more regularly. He had a big stupid smile on his face. He decided to get her a present like a good boyfriend would. For after her concert. He hurried to brush his teeth and make himself look presentable.<p>

He found a clean white shirt and a fancy black jacket. Like the kind he wore on the day he first kissed her, but, of course, larger. Next he found a clean pair of blue jeans and fancier shoes. He buttoned up his jacket and combed and put gel in his hair, before going out to get his motorcycle.

_That's right. Gabe Burton has a motorcycle now. Don't get me wrong, I still love my scooter. This is just... faster._

Gabe slid his key in and pulled his helmet on his head. He started roaring down the street. He loved the streets of New York. He still secretly loved pretending that some buildings were pirate ships.

Gabe pulled into an empty parking spot at one of his favorite malls. The only thing is that it was kind of far away. There was a jewelry store there. That's where Gabe was planning to get Rosemary's present. He got of his cycle, put his helmet on it and headed in. The large floor had many clothes, shoes, and toy stores for younger kids. The second story had game centers, video game shops, and arcades. The third floor was the adult clothes stores and other shops. The fourth floor was the teen section. The top floor was the movie theater.

_Okay... I remember when Mom tricked me on going to the third floor so she could shop. I also remember a jewelry shop there! There is also a jewelry shop in my section. I'm guessing the adult floor has more classy options__._

So that's where Gabe decided to go. He took the glass elevator. When he stepped out a perfumy smell hit him. He wrinkled his nose and left the woman's store as quickly as possible. Once he got out of the JCP's he found a Kay Jewelry's. There were diamond rings, necklaces, earrings, ect. Other types of stones and jewels. Gabe walked around looking in the well lighten cases.

All of a sudden a glimmer caught Gabe's eyes. He went and looked closer. It was a single diamond on a silver necklace. _That's beautiful..._

"Excuse me, how much for this?" Gabe asked the worker. He was a man in a nice suit with a red tie.

"Oh, this one if pretty isn't it?" said the man. Gabe nodded, touching the case with his fingertips. "This one is free." Gabe looked up with a confused look. "It comes with this ring," he gestured to an even more beautiful diamond ring. It had three diamonds. The one in the middle was the largest.

"Wow, how much is it?"

"Well, it's 400. It's well worth it though," coaxed the man. Gabe pulled out his wallet. He had been saving his money for a few years now for something special. This was the something special. He counted the bills. He had just enough, 400. He kept the rest of his money in the bank. _Thank God I have enough._

"Here you go, sir," smiled Gabe, holding out the money. The man politely took it and started counting it. He smiled back at Gabe. _Man, this guy's a creep._

"Young man, are these for a girl?" he smiled.

"Yeah, my girlfriend," Gabe said quietly, Not sure why he was asking. Just then, the man held out a twenty dollar bill. "Is this extra?"

"No. There is a flower store next to the mall. I suggest flowers would also be a good gift. It's to the left," said the man. Gabe slowly reached forward and took it. "You should go now," whispered the worker.

Gabe started out the door. He turned over his shoulder and said, "Thank you." With that he left. He left the mall, he went to the left and sure enough there was a flower shop. When he entered this place, the smell was much better than the smell of perfume. There were flowers hanging from the ceiling and hung everywhere. Gabe found the bouquets. He smiled at the beauty. _These are amazing._

He picked out a bouquet of ten roses. It was fifteen dollars. "Here ma'am. Have a nice day," said Gabe. He ran out of the shop. He had noticed it was getting close to his date. He walked out into the perfect day. But there was one thing missing... His motorcycle.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. OH NO!" Gabe yelled, running to the place where his cycle had been. He reached into his pocket to call a cab or something. _God dammit..._ He had left his phone at home. He had no other choice he could think of, but to run. It was about three miles away.

_That's what love is about though. Running the extra mile. Going 'til it hurts. That's just how much I love her. Rosemary... I'd truly do anything to her. _

Gabe was running as fast as he could. Down the sidewalks, streets, and crossing roads. He almost got hit several times. He still ran. Gabe could hardly breathe once he was within three blocks of the park and Rosemary's old home.

_Rosemary's worth it. Rosemary's worth it. Rosemary's worth it. Rosemary's worth it. Rosemary's worth it..._ Gabe kept repeating in his head. It worked. He got to the park. _Great! Only... thirty minutes late. Thirty minutes late! _Gabe panicked as he saw a clock. He continued running the field.

He saw Rosemary, in a beautiful summer dress. She was leaving. "ROSEMARY! Wait! Rosemary! I'm here!" Gabe screamed. She turned around, Gabe ran towards her. He almost completely collided into her. "Rosemary, I'm so-"

"I was worried you weren't coming," sniffed Rosemary. Gabe saw her make-up was running. He took her face into his hands and wiped off the black eye-liner. He shook his head and hugged her.

"No, no. I'd never do that. Let me explain?" he asked, handing her the roses. They were a bit jostled, but still beautiful. She broke out into a grin and nodded. Gabe took her hand and they started walking around the park as Gabe explained. Rosemary laughed along with Gabe. It was perfect.

"You look amazing, by the way. Are you wearing that the concert?" asked Gabe. Rosemary laughed her beautiful laugh and shook her head.

"No, no. I'm gonna be sitting down. It's a dress. Besides I have to wear all black," Rosemary said. Gabe nodded. He checked his pockets for the two boxes. Still in there. He sighed relieved. _I can't wait to give these to her after her concert..._

As like their "first" date, Gabe bought her ice cream with the last of his money. They walked around and watched street performers. Rosemary danced herself a bit for a few minutes. _She is an amazing dancer._

Rosemary had been dancing since forever. She had gotten amazing. Gabe was the loudest applause and cheerer. Once finished she kissed him. They continued their walk until it was up to the time they had to go back to Rosemary's place.

"Ready to go for the concert?" smiled Rosemary.

"Yes. I can't wait," replied Gabe, as he kissed her cheek. The walked the apartment where a limo was waiting with her parents. The waved and welcomed them in the car.

"Glad you can join us, Gabe!" said Mr. Telesco. Gabe smiled. Rosemary was blushing.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Telesco. I'm looking forward to watching the performance," Said Gabe, following Rosemary into the limo. Mrs. Telesco was waiting for them with a smile. Mr. Telesco shut the door behind him and they left. Gabe had never been in a limo before. It was really awesome.

_I'm the luckiest guy in New York. No, on Earth!_


	7. The ALMOST Perfect Day

_As I waited for Rosemary to come out of the theatre, I was still amazed at how amazingly beautiful she and the orchestra played. She had her own cello solo and it was perfect. She's perfect. I may have matured sooner than her, but she is way more mature than me. Ha, I don't deserve her..._

Gabe unbuttoned his coat and stepped outside. It was getting pretty hot and crowded. He slid his hand in his pocket and felt the necklace and ring cases. He sighed deeply. He was looking forward to putting it on her. To make her feel as perfect as she is. As the minutes passed, Gabe got worried that they were getting held back. But he saw some of her orchestra members walk out._ That's weird. Is she avoiding me?_

Just as he thought that, he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Rosemary. He came up to her and hugged her. "You were- were so great! I wish I could've heard you play more. It was amazing," said Gabe, he than kissed her cheek. She seemed not so happy though. "Is something wrong?"

"Gabe. I had an offer to go to a school here in New York. For the cello. Juilliard. I think I might accept it, too," explained Rosemary. Gabe's eyes widened and jaw fell. _Did she say, "Here in New York?" Not USC? I won't be with Rosemary Telesco, the girl of my dreams?_

"Wh- what? But I'm not going to Juilliard. I will be across the country from you... I-I wouldn't be able to handle that," sighed Gabe, in shock. Rosemary looked just as miserable and sad. She nodded, taking Gabe's hand.

"I'm sorry, but this is a great opportunity for me. I can't pass it up, Gabe. I love you, so much! But this is my dream. I want you to be in it, so much. But I can't really see you in my future if you aren't staying here!" cried Rosemary. Gabe was tearing up as well. He grabbed her in his arms tightly again. _I'm not gonna let her get away this time._

"Rosemary, I can stay here, too. I got an offer from a college here. I can stay!" exclaimed Gabe, remember the offer from NYU. "I had an offer from NYU! They are my second choice. I'll stay here! With you."

"Rosemary's face light up." You'd really do that for me?" she blushed.

"Of course! I love you. I love you more than I'd ever loved anyone in my life. You're the reason I loved in the first place. Rosemary, you are my everything," smiled Gabe. He reached out into his pocket and pulled out the necklace box.

"What's in that?" asked Rosemary, still blushing from Gabe's little speech.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She did so. He walked behind her and slid the necklace on her and clicked the latches together. "You can open them now." He walked back to face her. She looked down to see the shiny stone. She looked up with a surprised/ amazed/ loving gaze.

"Gabe, you shouldn't have," she whispered. Gabe shook his head and opened his mouth to protest. Rosemary stopped him with a kiss like no other kiss she had ever given him. Gabe completely forgot what he was saying. He was dazed as she pulled away. "Thank you."

"Yeah- yeah, no problem," he said, still dazed from the kiss. Just than Rosemary's parents came out, as the limo pulled up.

"Honey, ready?" asked Mrs. Telesco. Rosemary turned to her with teary eyes and a true, wide smile.

"Can me and Gabe walk to the apartment?" she asked. Gabe smiled.

"Sure. Be careful, okay?" said Mr. Telesco.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her," smiled Gabe, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulders. Mr. and Mrs. Telesco beamed at them

"Okay. I trust you, Gabe. Don't be out to late. Understand? I want you back to the apartment at 11 sharp," her dad said sternly. Rosemary nodded waving as they closed the door and rode off into the street with the traffic. Gabe released Rosemary and took her hand. They started walking down the sidewalk.

"I can't wait 'til college! I get to see you and be with you and do anything with you! And be around our parents and be relatively close to our hometown," said Rosemary, with joy and pride.

"I know. We can take walks in Central Park. Go out to dinner. See movies. Make memories other than those two weeks all those years ago," he said, smiling at those innocent, good memories. When Gabe glanced at Rosemary, she was smiling too. She must've been remembering as well.

They had the most amazing, fun conversations. They were the perfect match truly. Out of the girlfriends Gabe had, he loved her beyond compare. No one else had to same effect on him. And out of Rosemary's old boyfriend, no one matched of how much she cared and loved for Gabe. Their chemistry didn't compare to anyone else's.

As the reached her apartment, the had a final kiss goodnight. A pure kiss. "I love you, Rosemary Telesco. The best cello player, dancer, and karate in the world," said Gabe, with a grin. "Can you dance with me?"

Rosemary began blushing. "Anything for you, Gabe Burton. The best football kicker, trumpet player, boyfriend in the UNIVERSE!" It was Gabe's turn to blush. Rosemary took one of his hands and placed one on his shoulder. Gabe placed one on her waist. And then they started to dance in the moonlight on a sidewalk for the public to see.

_This is perfect. _Thought Gabe.

_This is so perfect._ Thought Rosemary. They danced until Rosemary's curfew. They bid goodbyes and Gabe started off to his home. Nothing but her on her mind. He ran with happiness and excitement all the way home. As he arrived, Ralph greeted him and took him to his floor. He had a huge grin on his face as he entered his apartment complex. There waiting were his parents.

"Hey, big guy! How's your day?" asked his dad.

"Perfect is all that comes to mind at the moment. Beyond perfect," he smiled, beginning to walk to his room. Just as he was about to enter, his dad said something that crushed his perfect day.

"I sent you final admission papers out to UCS! I can't imagine how siked you are!"

Just than he remembered the paper he filled out. And his stolen motorcycle. He was overwhelmed. All the life and color drained from his face. "Gabe?"

Before Gabe fainted, or blacked out, he thought: _Oh crap._


	8. Determined

Gabe woke up in his bed with his nice white shirt and jeans. Gabe wandered to his black jacket and pulled out the ring. He was a bit confused, though. He left the room and headed to the refridgerator. "Gabe, where is your motorcycle?" his dad asked. They checked for it this morning.

_Oh no. That nightmare was real? I'm not going to be with Rosemary in college? I'm not gonna be happy for the rest of my life? This sucks._

Gabe was trying not to lose his emotional force field and temper. "Oh. It was stolen," he said cooly as he took out a water bottle and started chugging it. When he finished he saw his parents with their jaws dropped. He didn't say anything, he just left. He left the building and got Ralph to take down to the floor. He needed to see Rosemary. As he stepped out into the day, he ran into her. They both fell on their butts. "Oh God! Sorry Rosemary!" Gabe apologized. Rosemary helped him up with a smile. He was she was wearing the neckless.

"It's fine, sweety. I just missed you so much. I love your neckless a lot. You are the most perfect boy and boyfriend in the galaxy! I forgot to add that yesterday," she winked, bringing him into a kiss. Gabe couldn't help but forget what he was going to tell her. When she pulled away he remembered. A sorrow look was on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Rosemary, I'm still going to USC. I'm sorry..." Gabe said, beginning to tear up. Rosemary's eyes fell. She grabbed him into a hug. Gabe held her tightly. He heard her begin to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"It- it's fine. Babe, it's fine... I'm not mad. I'd never be mad at you. It's not your fault. Gabe, it's fine," she said, kissing his shoulder. Gabe was so crying so hard, he couldn't really say anything. He knew he had to end it though. A reason of why he was crying.

When he calmed down enough to speak, he released her and started choking out the hardest words he'd ever say, probably in his life. "Rosemary. I love you. I'll love you forever and ever. But you know I won't be able from being apart from you after being with you like this. I know you won't come with me. And I know I can't stay. I feel like I'd be holding you back, if we had a long distance relationship. I'm sure you'll fine a way better guy than me. I'm sorry... Rosemary, I love you, but... I can't- can't stay with you," Gabe said, breaking down.

Rosemary completely went pale. She began sobbing an crying as well. Gabe tried to hug her. She pushed him away and ran off. Gabe started screaming, "NO! Rosemary! NOO!" He fell to his knees and yelled into his hands. A crowd of people gathered around him. When Gabe got up, he pushed them aside and ran to the park where him and Rosemart got into the fight with the Darth Maul of PS 87.

I sat there on in the middle of the path. Crying. With police sirens in the background. He wished he hadn't had to do that. _It- it was the right thing. I'd die if I wouldn't be able to see her even if I was with her. God, I hate myself. _

After a good hour, Gabe slouched up and puttered home. He got to the house, he saw his motorcycle. He didn't crack a smile. He went to his house and got to his room and punched a hole in to wall. "No! Rosemary!" he let out. He paced around and cursed to himself.

Once he believed he got his frustration out he got ready to write a letter. He pulled out a lined piece of paper and pen

**Dear Rosemary,**

**Believe me, I did NOT want to break up with you in the slightest. I just think I'd go insane unable to kiss you or hug you and still being with you. I love you. But it be to hard to not see you, but be with you. It's hard to explain. I'M SORRY. I don't want you to hate me or to think that I hate you. I don't. Never in a billioin, trillion years. You're perfect. I'm not. I'm 100% positive that you'll find a better more deserving guy than me. I want to be able to talk to you and be friends. Maybe after college we can pick up where we left off. I want to visit you when I come up for holidays. I'm going to try my hardest to get in NYU. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. I really want to be with you forever. I feel so unbelievably happy when I'm with you. I feel like I'm living the most amazing dream. You are beautiful. You are perfect. You are amazing. You are talented. You are my favorite girl, no HUMAN on the planet. You will always be in my heart. I will think of you everyday for the rest of my life, if we never see each other again. That's so hard to write and think about. Just remember that I LOVE YOU. Nothing will change that. I LOVE YOU.**

**Love,**

**Gabe**

Gabe set down the pen and folded up the letter. He'd give it to her later today. "Dad!" he yelled. He ran up. "I want to go to NYU. I won't rest until I do. Okay? Can you help me?" said Gabe, desperatley. A weird feeling hit his stomach. He needed to see Rosemary right away.

"Yeah, sure. If you really-"

"Yes! I'll be back later!" Gabe interrupted. Leaving to apartment and building once again. He fished out his scooter and went quickly as possible to Rosemary's. When he got to building there were a few cop cars in front of it. _That's weird..._ As he got closer to the hotel,he set his scooter down and went to the elevator. The doorman stopped him though.

"You're friends with Rosemary Telesco, right?" he asked. Gabe nodded, bewildered. He gave a questioning look. "I'm sorry. She's been in an accident. She's in the hospital right now."

"What! What the hell happened to her!" Gabe demanded. "Is she okay?" A rock formed in his stomach.

"She was hit by a car. That's all I know. I'm very sorry, kid," he said, earnestly. Gabe ran outside. He left his scooter and ran to the hospital. It wasn't to close, but he didn't care. He only had one thing on his mind. Rosemary and her safety.

As he got to the hospital, he demanded to know where Rosemary was. The doctor told that she was still getting help from the doctorts. X-rays and stuff.

"They better keep her alive. Because if she dies, I die," he growled. Gabe was a complete wreck. He grabbed his hair and he paced up in down the halls for about... forever in Gabe's mind.

_Rosemary. Rosemary. Rosemary. Don't die. I love you to much. _Gabe finally broke down. He started puking with worry. It's never happened before. But after he blacked out.

He came too, as a few nurses were wheeling him to a room. "Bring me to Rosemary Telesco," he muttered before passing out again. He went into a dream with Rosemary in that purple dress. Them running away together. Starting a family. Growing old together. Sharing laughs and memories.

"Gabe," said a soft voice. As he blinked into reality, he was facing a badly bruised up Rosemary. _Still beautiful._ "Hey."

The nurses listened. "Hi. Rosemary, I'm sorry," he said weakly. Rosemary smiled and reached out. Gabe reached out and took each other's hands. "I don't want us to break up."

"It's fine. I over reacted," she began coughing violently. Two nurses came in. One for her, one for him.

"You, sir. You are able to leave whenever you want. Your heart rate just got pretty high. Causing you to do what you did. Are you okay?" she asked. Gabe nodded. "Good. Nice to meet you."

Gabe was still clutching Rosemary's hand tightly. Her nurse was telling her something different. "Gabe, I have to go. Gabe, let go, please, " she cried. Gabe stood up, not letting go. He set the letter and box on her bed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll let you go. Just this once. Never again," whispered Gabe. Rosemary, began tearing up. "I'll see you after. Okay? I love you."

"I-I love you, too," she sobbed. Gabe kissed his hand and placed his hand on her heart. The nurse began wheeling her away. Gabe began crying once they left sight. He followed their path and sat to the closest chair to where she was at. He promised himself he'd wait for however long he'd need to, to see Rosemary again. He was determined.


	9. Happy Accident

As Rosemary was being wheeled down the long hall way to get more blah, she picked up the letter. As she read the sweet words, she started tearing up. She felt so extra bad about running away from him. She gently put the letter on her bed. She turned her attention the the small blue, velvet box. As she brought to her sigh she opened the box. It revealed the beautiful diamond. She gasped.

"Miss Telesco, we're starting operation on you're broken ribs. We located the ribs. They are close to puncturing your lungs," said a nurse. She leaned over and took the ring and the letter. "That young man was handsome. Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend," Rosemary wheezed with a smile. She smiled at the thought of him, then passed out. She was lucky not to be killed.

The operation took a good few hours. But it was insured that whe would make a full recovery. "Miss Telesco," a nurse softly said. Rosemary slowly opened her eyes to be facing her kind face. "Your operation went great! You are going to make a full recovery we are about to tell your boyfriend."

_He's still her? Aww, he's so sweet..._ "No, no. Can you tell him that I didn't make it? Than roll me out in a wheelchair or something? Oh and I want my letter and ring," smiled Rosemary. The nurse laughed. She gave her the ring and letter. Rosemary got the ring and slid it on her engagment ring finger.

"Do you really want me to do that to the nice boy?" smiled the nurse. Rosemary nodded, weakily. "I don't think you are able to move though, for a while..."

"Oh. Just bring him in and I'll surpirse him or something," Rosemary suggested. The nurse laughed again and winked at me. She exited through the doors to find Gabe. He was sitting in a chair was his hands plastered to his head. In worry.

"Excuse me, young man? Have you seen Miss Telesco's parents?" she asked, sweetly, but with concern. Gabe looked up, teary eyed.

"No- no. They just went to the cafeteria. But I'm with her! Is she okay?" he asked, shooting up off his chair, walking past the nurse near the door.

"I'm sorry. No. She's just about to-" the nurse said quietly. Gabe turned to her slowly. His eyes were widened and jaw dropped. She could see the sadness creep into his exxpression. "Let's go in." He followed her in.

Rosemary was lying on the bed, eyes shut. _Good actress_. Thought the nurse. Gabe ran to her side and took her hand. He started stroking it and kissing it. "Rosemary Telesco, I love you. Don't leave me, please. I can't live without-" he was cut off by his own sobs. He was crying harder than anyone has ever cried. All of sudden Rosemary opened her eyes and smiled.

"I love you, too. And I'll never let you go," she said, stroking his hair. Gabe looked up and smiled seeing her alive. "Gottcha."

He started laughing and leaned in and kissed her. "You scared me to death! I'm just- I can't - I'm so in love with you!" he smiled, kissing her again. The nurse smiled at them and left to see if her parents were back.

"So cute," she smiled, as she left them holding hands, looking lovingly at each other.

"You're ring and letter are so perfect. I love them," whispered Rosemary. "You are such a gentleman. They must've cost a fortune!" Gabe started to blush. _Oh, my heartbeat. I know for a fact she could her it now. I don't even care anymore._

"I'd buy you the world! And it looks great on you," said Gabe, touching the ring. Rosemary kissed his hand.

"Gabe, I think we should get married," said Rosemary, dreamily. Gabe looked up with his innocent eyes. _Wait... what? Married? Is she serious? Why am I freaking out? I love her! Don't I? _Gabe had shock in his eyes still. "Don't you?"

"Uhh- umm... Yeah. I want to marry you. But- umm- aren't we still young?" sputtered Gabe, letting go of her hands. Rosemary smiled and shrugged.

"I'm so in love with you that I don't even care. I want to be with you forever. I feel ready. I need you to be mine. And me to be yours," she smiled. Gabe was saved by Rosemary's parents. _Thank goodness... I- I just don't know what to say right now._

"Hi, Baby! We are relieved you are okay! How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Telesco, kissing her daughter's forehead. Rosemary smiled and insured them that she was fine and just had to stay in the hospital for a while.

Mr. Telesco turned to Gabe and said, "Do you mind, letting us have family time today?" Gabe blinked a few times and nodded. He headed towards the door.

"Stay!" Gabe turned and saw Rosemary looking anxiously at him. Gabe smiled. "I want him to stay."

"Rosemary. Your parents really want to talk to you. I'll come back first thing tomorrow. I promise," insured Gabe, coming to her. He planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, Love." Rosemary didn't look pleased.

"I love you. I'll miss you," she said, blowing him a kiss. Gabe pretended to catch it and put in his pocket. He winked at her and left. As the doors closed behind him, he sighed. _Wedding? Where did she get the- the letter. I do want to marry her! Of course I do. Better than her and Staples... But not this soon. And I want to proposal to be the best proposal in the history of the world. She needs everything to be perfect._

Gabe started home. He noticed his scooter and started riding it with a smile. Riding that old thing took his mind off all his worries. The pirate ships and the cool breeze were amazing. As he got of his scooter and entered the elevator he was smiling bigger than ever.

He had decided he'd propose as soon as she got better. He didn't care how young he was. If the went to seperate colleges, he did NOT want her to slip away. _I don't want her to meet that 'better guy.' I want her to be mine forever and I want to be hers forever. That's final._

"Mr. Gabe! How's it going?" asked Ralph, happily.

"I'm getting married..." smiled Gabe. Ralph turned to him with the most surprised expression ever.

"Married? To that one nice girl who came by that one day?"

"That be the one."

"I like that girl. She's nice, but aren't you a little young?" he asked, concerned. He shook his head.

"You're never to young for love," he whispered, dreamily. And the elevator reached his floor, he practically skipped out, leaving Ralph with a lot of questions. Leslie was the only one home. Gabe smiled at her. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, Gabe! I have good news. You are going to NYU!" she exclaimed. Gabe burst into a huge grin. He ran and hugged her. "How's Rosemary?"

"Oh, she got hit by a car and is now in the hospital. She's fine. I seriously got rid of USC?" smiled Gabe. But Mrs. Burton was more concerned about Rosemary's accident. She started questioning him and blah blah...

_I'm going to marry her and support her and be a famous fooball player. We will be married at the boat house. The place of our first dance. I am going to make it her dream wedding. _Gabe remembered zero of what his mom said. He just went to his room with a smile. He fell asleep easily and had dreams of his wedding and Rosemary.

It turned out to kind of being a happy accident. It got Gabe, Rosemary forever. Truly forever. He couldn't wait to properly propose.


	10. The Girl

As dawn cracked, Gabe Burton was already awake and brushing his hair and teeth. He was about to go to the hospital to see Rosemary Telesco, his first and true love. He had given her the ring and the letter. He needed to properly propose, and he had come up with the perfect way.

Gabe had planned to take her on the train to look at apartments and stores. He would then take her on the 67 block scooter ride back to that little park where the fought Daryl Kitzens. He'd propose there. Gabe do it once she was out of the hospital.

Gabe got out of the apartment as silently as he could. Once out of the building, he was home free. He ran to the hospital. He was wearing an old white shirt and pajama pants. He forgot to change in his excitement. Gabe bursted into the hospital and went to the cafateria. He got some fruit, pancakes, and milk. He hurried to Rosemary's room. She was lying peacefully in a deep sleep. Gabe pulled up a chair next to her bed and set the tray of food down and waited. He waited for an hour before he saw her start to stir awake.

"Hey, beautiful," Gave said softly. He gently kissed her hand. "I missed you. And I got you some breakfast." Rosemary smiled and looked over to the tray of food and mouthed 'thank you.' Gabe nodded.

"I missed you, too, handsome. I love you," she whispered. Gabe blushed a bit and leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I love you more. Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"No, I love you sooo much more. And yes, I feel pretty good. I should be getting out in a few more days. What time is it, anyways?" Rosemary asked, looking over for a clock. Gabe pulled out his phone.

"Just turned 7:05," he announced. Rosemary's eyes widened.

"You came early! Why?" she asked. Gabe shrugged. "Come on," she insisted.

"I wanted to see you! I love you! I couldn't wait to see your beautiful face, eyes, smile, nose, mouth, hands, feet, body, everything!" Gabe said, raising his voice a bit. He was still grinning widely. Rosemary started blushing, very much. She propered her self up with her elbow and took Gabe's shirt collar.

"Gabe Burton, I'm so, very much in love with you," she whispered, pulling him into a kiss. Rosemary didn't show any signs of injury with her kiss. Gabe was pulled out of his reality and was pulled into his daydreams. An amazing kiss from the girl of his dreams. He was living his dreams. Gabe had kissed other girls after he kissed Rosemary for the first time. It never felt the same. He never felt like it was ment to be. Gabe kissing Rosemary again, felt as if it was right.

As Rosemary pulled away, Gabe was still in his daydream. His eyes closed and he was still thinking of her. "Gabe? Gabe? Gabe!" Rosemary repeated. He blinked back into reality. Rosemary had a huge smile. "Are you okay, sweety?"

"I'm fine. I'm just so in love with you, Rosemary Telesco. The girl of my dreams," he smiled. He brought his face to hers and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you."

Rosemary didn't reply. She was taken in by his eyes. She had never thought thinking about him since she moved. Gabe never was her boyfriend and she never told him she loved him. She didn't at the time. She started to fall for Gabe once she started having boyfriends. None of them were as great as Gabe. They were good, but they weren't as fun or sweet.

Gabe locked fingers with her. "Gabe, can we talk?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," he smiled. _I suddenly felt nervous. Maybe she's coming to her senses and is dumping me... My lame love story attempt. Rosemary Telesco. The girl who killed me by breaking my heart._

"How many girlfriends did you have after I left?" she asked. Gabe was a bit surprised by the question. _What is she talking about?_

He laughed for a second. "Three? Yeah, three. I dated Vanessa Mirror, Madison Shawl, and Jenifer. You know about Jenifer though. You've had boyfriends, I suspect?" Gabe said, raising an eyebrown. Rosemary started blushing. _I'll take that as a 'yes.'_

"Well, yeah. Only a couple guys though. Five," she whispered the last part. Gabe's eyesbrows shot up. _Five? Ha._ "None of them are as amazing as you, Gabe. Remember that. I love you and only you."

"What about Tim Staples?" Gabe joked. _God, I'm a dumb ass..._ Rosemary shook her head. "I'm kidding. I love you, Rosie."

"I love you, too, Gabe," sighed Rosemary. She was happy as could be. Even though she was in the hospital and all. She felt to happy and to safe. It made her feel weird to be like this. No bumbs in the relationship or anything. She suddenly felt rushed and uncertain. She, of course, still loved Gabe. But maybe they were in to big a hurry.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have her... But why do I feel weird? It feels... wrong... Maybe we're rushing into this. Am I pushing things way to fast? What's wrong with me?_ Gabe and Rosemary were making the same uncertain face. When the noticed each other, they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Gabe, do you maybe think we're rushing things between us?" Rosemary whispered. _She read my mind..._

"Yeah, maybe a little bit. It's just that I love you, a lot!" said Gabe. Rosemary smiled, agreeingly. "So, how do you think we should slow it down?"

Rosemary held up her ringed hand. Gabe's lip fell a bit. "Take it. Give it to me when we're ready. Or someone else," she murmered. Gabe took her hand and played with the ring with his fingers. _I feel like such an idiot!_

He slid it off and held it tightly in a fist. "And, m-maybe you should go to USC. Its not your dream to stay in New York. Don't stay on my account, please," Rosemary said, forcing a smile. Gabe could see she was trying not to cry. He also noticed he was trying not to cry. _What? She doesn't want to be here with me? Here comes the heartbreak..._

"Rosemary-"

"Don't, Gabe. Its perfectly fine. If its meant to be, we'll work out. Even if it is long distance. We can make it work, right?" Rosemary said, squeezing his hand. Gabe felt the hotness of his tears rolling down his cheeks. He slid his hand out of hers.

_I want this to work. I want it to work. I love Rosemary to much to give up. I- WE can make it work, can't we? We're Gabe and Rosemary! Of course we can! I think... It won't. She'll find someone way better than me. Someone who deserves her more. _ Gabe slowly nodded. He didn't want to accept the last part of what he was thinking. The part he knew was probably right. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I don't want it to end," he mummbled.

"I don't either. That's why it'll work," Rosemary said, trying to sound reassuring. Gabe knew she was trying. If it was truly going to work it wouldn't be forced. Gabe wasn't sure what he should do. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't think that be right. He, without thinking, hugged her. She hugged back and they cried together.

_Rosemary didn't have to say anything for me to know that we would probably break up. It was way to good to be true. Somewhere I knew that this was gonna happen again._ When Gabe pulled away, Rosemary looked completely heart broken. "I know what you're thinking. We're gonna break up, right?" Gabe sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Gabe.I love you. Long distance never works, though. I'll just miss you too much and I wouldn't be able to go on. Not being together isn't a good solution either. Its a lose, lose situation," she cried. Gabe nodded. "After college, we can see if we're still interested, though. If you want. And we can visit each other as friends. I'm sure I'll come to California a few times. And you with New York."

_She had a point. We'd still be friends. Maybe friends with benifits... No. I wouldn't be able to do that. Rosemar_y _deserves better. She can't be hung up on a loser like me. And she's right. I don't wanna stay in New York. As much as I love it here, I wanna see California! Even though that's not where she is..._

_I left the hospital and headed home. I made a personal call to the coach of the USC football team. Luckily, they still wanted me. I officially accepted their invitation to join them. I called my NY college and canceled it with them. I told my parents. They supported my decision. I called Rosemary and told her. She also supported me._

_ Time past. It was time for me to head to the dorms in California and get settled in. I packed my bags and my parents drove me to the airport. Along with Rosemary. Saying goodbye was terrible. It had to be done though. I kissed my parents goodbye. And one last kiss to Rosemary. I got on the plane and it left on time. My college journey had begun. It was a bittersweet feeling. I left everyone I loved. Rosemary... We promised to e-mail and text each other everyday. I knew I'd keep the promise. I'd never lose interest in Rosemary Telesco. The true love of my life. The girl who made me nervous. The girl who made me look like an idiot. The girl who gave me- butterflies... I loved her and always will. _


	11. Epilogue

Both Gabe and Rosemary have finished college and planned to meet for coffee in New York. They both had bunched to tell each other. They both fell through on their promises to text and e-mail everyday. College life was buiser than they both expected. Rosemary wwas one of the best students and cellists in her school. Gabe was the star kicker of all California. His team won a few championships. Both still had bright futures in what they loved to do.

Rosemary sat anxiously at a small table and kept looking back at the door to see if Gabe was here yet. Soon, he was twenty minutes late and still no sign. Rosemary's heart sunk. She stood up to leave, when he burst through the doors.

Rosemary couldn't help herself. She ran and hugged him so tightly. He hugged back and smiled. _I've missed her smell... Strawberries._ Gabe smiled. Once they broke apart Rosemary lead him to the table. She had a half empty coffee cup and was reading a magazine.

"Rosemary Telesco, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Gabe exclaimed. He was grinning his adorable smile that Rosemary couldn't resist. Gabe was lost in her beautiful eyes. "I'm so sorry I was late! There was sooo much traffic, it was crazy."

Rosemary laughed. "It's fine. I understand. And you, I've missed you like crazy!" she smiled. It was great and they were both amazed at how they turned out. Gabe was a tall handsome man and Rosemary was a mature beautiful woman.

They talked for hours of their lives. Ups and downs. Adventures, their friends. Crazy, funny stories. The heartbreaking and sad stories. Gabe's parents divorced and Rosemary's old nanny, Birdie, died of a heart attack. It was amazing that they didn't run out of things to talk about. They were both relieved.

It was perfectly fine, until Rosemary brought up the question Gabe was trying to avoid asking. "So, are you seeing anyone?" she asked quietly.

Gabe took in a deep breath. "No. Not anymore, at least. I found out a few days ago that she was cheating on me," Gabe said, embarrassed. Rosemary was guiltily happy that he was single. "What about you?"

"No. I'm not," she said, smiling. Gabe smiled back. _Does this mean she like likes me? I'll find out._

Gabe reached out and took one of her smooth, warm hands. She took it. _I suddenly remembered how much sweat the palm of my hand could produce._ Rosemary didn't seem to care. Gabe slowly leaned towards her for a kiss. Rosemary leaned back and were reunited. It was the sweetest kiss by far that they have ever shared.

It was a sweet, short kiss. "This means you want to be together, right?" smiled Gabe.

"Forever and always," Rosemary whispered. Gabe grinned as she leaned in for a second kiss. Gabe and Rosemary once again felt right. Like this was how it was supposed to be.

_Love hurts. It sucks actually. It ends. But sometimes, if you're lucky, it begins again. I'm one of the lucky ones. I got back Rosemary Telesco, the girl of my 's always been the perfect one for me. My one true girl from karate. She's a lot more than a 'karate friend' though. From that minute I saw her in the dres shop, I knew she would never leave me. Well, maybe I didn't know at the time, but she has been and always will be the most important girl in my life. I don't want that to change. I've grown up since that time. Those two magic weeks that started it all. She opened my heart and broke it. I know love ends a lot of the time. But I know I won't let this love end anytime soon._


	12. Update: Possible Sequel

There is a possible Little Manhattan 3 in the works.


End file.
